


NSFW ALPHABET w/ Triple H

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [37]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, NSFW Alphabet, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Smut, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Reader, Triple H/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 1





	NSFW ALPHABET w/ Triple H

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

_Hunter would shower you in affection, making sure you okay, asking if he hurt you. Cuddling you close to his chest and wrapping his arm around you, and pressing kisses against the top of your head._

_He’d then go to the bathroom to get a washcloth, cleaning you up, he’d then make you a bath, both of you relaxing and in the bathtub which leads to another round.  
_**B = Body part** **(Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

_Hunters favourite body part on you is your mouth, those lips are he’s downfall, so soft. Also, his favourite part of your body is your boobs._

_His favourite body part of his hands down has to be his mouth since it’s the thing that pleasure you the most. But if he was being honest his favourite body part is his arms, basically because he gets to wrap them around you._ **  
C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

 _He will cum anywhere on you, on your stomach, your boobs, your back or inside you._ **  
D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

 _Hunter’s dirty secret is that he likes it when you go Dom on him, though he’ll never admit it to you._ **  
E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

 _Hunter is defiantly experienced in the bedroom, he knows what he is doing, he knows how to please you and he knows what makes you quiver and moan. Also learns a few new things here and there._ **  
F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

****

_Missionary because he likes to be able to look at you when he’s fucking you or making love to you. It gives him an extra push when he sees you moan in pleasure and close your eyes shut while your mouth is slightly parted._

__

_But also doggy style, he likes to be able to pull your hair back, while he’s fucking you, he mostly does doggy style when he is in he’s Dom mood._ **  
G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

 _Sometimes he can be goofy, but he is mostly serious._ **  
H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

_Hunter doesn’t really care that much about grooming in that area._

**I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

_Hunter is a total romantic, he’ll do sweet romantic things to show you how much he adores you and loves you._

**J = Jack Off** **(Masturbation headcanon)  
**_Hunter only jacks off when you aren’t around, or you had a fight and your taking time off to cool, and his horny that’s when he jacks off._

_He’ll get his phone out, scrolling through the photos app until he finds the picture he is looking for, tap on it, groping his bulge for a bit, he’ll then undo his jeans and pull them down, and then pull his boxers down, his thick cock springing up, he’ll then rub his thumb against the tip, letting out a moan, as he gripped the base of his cock, then he’d start jacking off, thinking about you and imagining it’s your mouth instead of his hand._

**K = Kink** **(One or more of their kinks)**

_Daddy kink, Dom, choking, spanking, rough sex._

**L = Location** **(Favourite places to do the do)**

_He’ll fuck you in the nearest closet, his office, anywhere really. But his favourite place to fuck you is his office._

**M = Motivation** **(What turns them on, gets them going)**

_You in general. Anything you do turns him on. What turns him on the most about you though is when you wear lingerie, especially when it is sexy lingerie._

**N = NO** **(Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

_Hunter would never do something that will make you uncomfortable._

**O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

 _Hunter is a giver and_ _he also likes receiving. He likes to show you how much he loves and adores your body. He knows so many tricks and skills that keep you begging for more, hearing you moan his name and grab the back of his head while he eats you out is a huge ego boost to him. Also turns him on, even more, same goes for when he is fingering you, clutching the bed sheets for dear life and withering against his touch while moaning his name, makes him even hornier._

 _Hunter greatly enjoys the feeling of you sucking him off. His hands gripping your hair tightly as you bobbed your head up and down, throwing his head back in pure bliss, moaning your name loudly._ **  
P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

_He goes fast and rough and also slow and sensual. Depends on his mood._

**Q = Quickie** **(Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

_Honestly, he loves them, though he does love taking his time having sex with you. But if he needs a quick fix then he will defiantly have a quickie with you._

**  
R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

_Hunter is defiantly a risk taker in the ring and in the bedroom._ **  
S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

 _He can go for about four to five maybe even six rounds top._ **  
T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

_He uses them, he’ll defiantly use them on you, even use them and take them away from you when you are close to your orgasm, denying your orgasm, which leaves you even more sexually frustrated._

**U = Unfair** **(how much they like to tease)**

_Hunter loves to tease you, leaving you a moan begging mess, begging for your release._

**V = Volume** **(How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

_Hunter is a loud moaner in bed, he doesn’t hide how much he is enjoying sex with you, or you sucking him off, he also doesn’t care who hears him either._

**W = Wild Card** **(Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

_Hunter covered your eyes, as you two entered the hotel, closing the door with his foot, he walked you to the middle of the room, uncovering his hands from your eyes. Your eyes widening in surprise._

_Looking around the hotel room in awe._

_“Wow.” You gasped out, still staring at the romantic scene in front of you._

_“All for you baby.” he cooed, as he placed soft kisses on your neck._

_“Happy birthday baby.” he whispered into your ear._

_Turning you around to face him, his hands cupping the side of your face, his lips pressing against yours passionately, pushing you backwards his lips still locked with yours._

_“Let me show you how much you mean to me.” He hummed, pushing you down onto the bed, hovering over you with a smirk on his face. He quickly pressed his lips against your neck, his beard scratching against your skin._

**X = X-Ray** **(Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

 _Thick, very thick._ **  
Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

_Hunter’s’ sex drive is very high._

**Z = ZZZ** **(… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

_Hunter waits until your fully asleep, smiling down at your sleeping form, wondering how he got so lucky, he’d press a soft kiss on your forehead then your lips, he’d then pull you closer to his chest, snuggling his head into the pillow and slowly going to sleep with a smile on his face._


End file.
